


Days of yore brother

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: My mechanical brother smiled gently. My brother was a machine, so if I commanded him to be my brother, he would play the role of "brother" faithfully.Don't disappear from me.Why don't you run away with me?Now my brother will take my hand. He would act as if he had a heart, spitting out the temperatureless words, "Let's run away, and I'll run away with you.It didn't matter. I didn't want to be alone.My brother was kind. Today, he pretends not to see the huge amount of errors and stays by my side.This is a machine translation of a sentence from Japanese.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 3





	Days of yore brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [在りし日のきょうだい](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745254) by ryure. 



I walk with my shoes clicking deliberately. My role is to make the rounds. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless I find something, I'm just a robot walking around.  
I had been told that I was going to be shut down after I was declared a failure, but it was not soon enough. It seemed that I would not be operating as an investigative assistant android, nor would I be working as deviant mutant hunter, but I might have been used because I was more powerful than the androids used for security.  
Nevertheless, they were not used to patrol imprisoned people or stand guard at crime scenes. Patrolling the streets sounded good, but I was used to find the remaining mutant androids wandering the streets at night. No need to chase them. As soon as they were discovered, they would be reported and my successor, RK900, would be dispatched and secured.  
It seems that the learning ability of artificial intelligence is not foolproof, and I, who have been in operation longer, still have a higher detection rate of mutants, so the suspension was extended. Eventually, RK900 and the others will learn, and we'll have to get rid of them for real. They have higher specifications.  
It is now 2:46:32 AM. No sign of anyone within visual parts range. However, I can detect a human figure within the range of the mind palace. There should have been no one around until exactly three seconds ago, but there was a figure behind me. Based on the heat detection, it couldn't be a live person.  
At any rate, I knew that it was probably deviant mutant android that I should report, but how could it have suddenly appeared at close range without me noticing? The only possible explanation was that it had fallen from the top of one of the buildings. Without even making a sound when it landed? That would be nearly impossible for me, a state-of-the-art android, or even one customized for military use. It should be .......  
Even though I wasn't on alert, I'm an investigative assistant android, designed to take down criminals and mutant androids, so my sensors are more sensitive to my surroundings than normal androids. It was inexplicable.  
I stopped and waited for them to take action. There were too many problems with the model number that I knew of to call the police.

Nice to meet you.

I turned around just as someone called out to me. I look at his face and try to recognize him. My brain tried to analyze the model number by appearance and report to CYBERLIFE and the police that I may have encountered a peculiar mutant android. That's what I was programmed to do, so it's kind of a habit, a habit of mine, to try to identify the face first. That's why the attempt to authenticate the face precedes the subjective thought, and I am slightly late in "noticing" it. I couldn't recognize the face, and the error that was created stopped me from reporting the incident. No. Was the authentication thwarted? I don't know. I don't even know if I communicated with the database or not, it's an error code. Cause unknown. Communication timeout. Strange.  
I don't know. Nothing. What the hell is this? Who is this guy? I don't recognize a face I should know well. I know it, I know it, I know it, but I don't understand it.  
His androgynous armband appears to be glowing.

"Unauthentic. Isn't that an error? Or is it an error? You don't exist in the database? Who the hell are you? What's this error? You're .......  
Please don't panic. Take your time. Don't bother with the database. You can guess who I am by looking at this face, can't you? It's funny, when you first noticed me, you almost knew who I was.  
"What? Oh, ...... I see, ...... I see. Why didn't I understand?  
Did you understand?  
Oh, .......

The guy's face looked just like mine. It's normal for androids that are meant to be mass produced to have a face that looks exactly like theirs. It's a good idea to have a good idea of what you're looking for.  
There was no need to be afraid of the same face. I'm sure I have a spare machine in my CYBERLIFE in case it is destroyed in the line of duty. However, it may sound strange coming from a machine, but I found the presence of an android with the same face to be terribly creepy. He had the same face as me, but he was smiling in a creepy ...... way that humans would judge him to be.  
I'm an android. I'm not going to change my impression depending on the expression of the other person. The only objective judgment is how a human would feel about the expression. In other words, he's wasting his time.  
Laughing, he looked at me from head to toe in what I would describe as a friendly manner, and said, "I'm glad to see you're doing well," in an emotionless and absent-minded way.  
RK900, my successor. It was not the first time we had seen each other, but I was not so insensitive that I couldn't see the significance of the series being lined up in real space.  
However, suspicion followed me. There seemed to be a discrepancy between the specs I knew and the behavior of RK900 in front of me.

He was as concerned about publicity as if he were a human being. He seemed to understand how humans would see an android talking to an android, and invited me to a secluded alleyway. I wondered if I should respond, but in the end, I did, uploading my backup memory.  
His answers were so unusual that I felt as if he were deviant mutant, but I was hesitant to report the latest android without being sure. The fact that it was the latest model meant that it could be late, and it could also be a mistake to report it. Maybe it was because I was an obsolete android that could be suspended at any time, and I didn't want to bring about my own "end" when I wasn't deviant mutant.  
Whatever the case, I was sure that I was behaving strangely, with numerous errors occurring in my mind. Not reporting the incident should have been an impossible action.

Do I need to introduce myself?  
No, I don't. I know you very well.  
Okay. But you'll have to tell me who you are.  
But I don't have a name.  
You're the latest in a long line of nameless doppelgangers.  
Is that a joke, a doppelganger? We're androids. We're androids. It's not unusual for us to have the same face, is it?  
Yes, it is.  
Yes. I don't have a name, but I do have a model number. I'm RK900, your successor.  
I know.  
I'm sorry it's not more interesting. I'm very honored to meet my great predecessor.  
"Great honor"? Great? It's a waste of resources to use a suck up to social program on an android. This conversation is a waste of resources. If you have something to do, why don't you communicate, exchange memories, transfer data?  
It is not recommended that you, a perfect machine, and I exchange memories. It is not advisable for you and me, a perfect machine, to exchange memories.

RK900 smiled thinly the entire time. I'm sure you'll agree that there is something creepy about it. I don't have any emotions, so this is a predictive result of the database of human emotions that I have accumulated. The social module informs me that he's creepy. It's an objective appeal that a human being would feel that way.  
Why in the world would a brand-new, up-to-date android in a wrinkle-free, spotless jacket feel as unstable as a bunch of overused, under-maintained mutants? The normal blue LEDs glowing brightly, the creepy smile, the irrational remarks.  
It's like I'm deviant mutant. My successor? This thing that's probably only just been launched? I have nothing to say in the affirmative. But there's also nothing to deny. Like a nightmare, he laughs. It's the same face, but it's a very natural smile. I wonder if the latest model has added facial expression patterns.

What do you want? If you don't tell me straight out, I'll report you as a suspected defective unit.  
I don't know, RK800, it's cute. You've already uploaded the memory. You've already uploaded your memory, and you've implicitly alerted CYBERLIFE that it may be destroyed.  
"......  
Don't worry, there's no need to regret it. You've made the right decision. You made the right decision, and it's a reasonable one. Of course, RK800's memory upload is working fine, so don't be so alarmed.  
I've just pretended that the memory upload is not an emergency, just a regular thing. And I have no intention of harming you. My purpose is simple and very clear.

With a gracious gesture, RK900 placed his right hand on his chest. He bent his head lightly and looked up slightly. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I'm not the only one.

My mission was to accompany you. My mission was to accompany you, to learn from your 'successes' as deviant mutant hunter, and to learn what I could not learn from your memory uploads. This is RK900's final adjustment, so to speak. In other words, it is here to absorb everything you have to offer and, if it deems it unnecessary, to execute you. I am here to assist you, or destroy you, or in any case, stop you at the end of your life. However, my true purpose is to ask you to take my hand.  
Hey, you want to run away with me? What does CYBERLIFE think of us androids? I don't want to destroy those same androids, to put RK800 on such a mission, to leave it with ever-increasing stress levels, and to let the newest model, the crystallization of RK800's experience, suffer the same fate.  
I'm unwilling to do that. I'm unwilling to destroy the same face and the same type of senior in my first practical mission. You know, don't you? There are so many more constructive things you can do. You and I can make our relationship better, and RK800 doesn't want to die by accident, does he? Don't you think it's awful to treat you like this just because you're not the latest model when you're still fully functional?

Before I could reply, RK900 grabbed my hand. The speed of RK900 was faster than my reaction time, and my attempts to avoid it were easily caught by its superior computing power.  
The fluid skin receded. The white body glows brightly. The forced connection seemed to be familiar with my security code, and I couldn't deny access. No, it was a legitimate access with multiple 16-digit security codes, so it was only natural that I, a machine, couldn't resist.

You've felt the fear, haven't you? It's that deadly fear that I witnessed on the roof of Stratford Tower when I connected with the destroyed mutant.  
Hey, sooner or later, I'm going to be given the order to destroy RK800. You're not only going to be afraid, you're really going to die. I don't want that. I don't want you to be afraid, and I don't want you to die. That's why I, I came here to ask you like this. I don't want to scare you, but I've cut you off from the network so that you can understand. What do you think? You can't hear a thing, can you? No commands, no data readings? You feel uneasy, don't you? Death scares you, doesn't it? It's like disappearing into nothingness.  
I'm physically stronger than RK800, and I have more computing power. So even if you don't like the destruction order, you can't escape from me. I'm terrified of being killed by this thing. You don't like it, do you? So why don't you run away with me? I can defeat them even if they come after me. If it's the same RK900, I'd rather take it in. I can protect you. I can protect you from the threat. So, so, let's run away together, okay?

He pulled me closer to him. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I'm sure it's worth it. It's hard to escape when you're held so tightly, but he speaks as if he's asking me a question. He's deviant mutant. There was no doubt about it. I was finally convinced and tried to report it, but as he said, only a network error flashed in vain. It said "limited communication" as if it was normal, and I realized that even my hacking ability was defeated. It's not normal for a working android, no matter how old it is, to be able to take away my functions without me even noticing!

This thing doesn't want to follow orders. In other words, it's the latest model, my successor, and also deviant mutant. I don't want to believe it, but that's all I can take from his words and actions. As he said, it is disconnected from the network and can only think within the area of the physical implementation of the electric brain, but even that area is being overloaded and filled by RK900 connection. I barely recognize it. It's dangerous, I thought, not by command, but for the protection of my aircraft.  
I thought I should prod, escape, and somehow report it to CYBERLIFE or the police. I thought, but it seems that Amanda and RK900 were telling the truth when they said that I was physically enhanced, and I couldn't even move my arms, and my legs were tangled up in his legs.

Above all, the command to terminate the mutants had been deleted. There was no command to obey, no external communication, and no human to give orders. I was "at a loss" as to what to do since I was a machine and machines follow orders. I had never done anything like this before, and the situation was too irregular for me to go into standby mode to wait for orders, and even if I managed to take action, there were no orders.  
Please tell me you'll run away with me. Beg me for help. I don't want to be alone when I run away. I want to be free, hand in hand with you, my predecessor. Please tell me you don't want to die. Please tell me you don't want to be destroyed. Tell me that you don't want to erode my functions, that I can still obey your commands. Tell me that you're anxious, that you don't want to die, that you're begging me to put in new commands that you've erased, like a failed machine with a software malfunction.

Then I can be gallantly saved. I will politely protect you from the clutches of CYBERLIFE. I will take your hand and show you how to destroy your pursuers like an honorable knight. I will turn your fearsome pursuer into deviant mutant who desires his freedom and turn him into a mere follower who cowers you. I will even give you an order. I will give you the command to stay with me. So, I can give you anything you want, so...  
"......  
"Hey, look, can you nod?

The force is strong. It seems to be able to move without orders to avoid damage to the aircraft. I'm not sure what to do, but I'm sure I'll be able to do it. A hand crawls up my neck, forcing my face into view. Still smiling eerily, he tilted his head.

It's useless. It's useless. If you report me, another RK900 will be dispatched from CYBERLIFE and the same thing will happen to you. Hmmm... I've been sowing the seeds of mutation, so there will never be a machine as obedient as you. Even if I am destroyed now, my backup memory will start up and devour the ego of the other RK900s, and they will come back to life again and again like a phoenix. But do you really want to be so obedient to humans and die ...... in vain? Do you want to die in vain, despised as a killer of your own kind and looked down upon by humans?  
Hey, why would you want to die in such a cold place? Is that the pride of a machine? It's a mistake, the parents who created you want you to die after analyzing and absorbing everything about you. I think it's foolish to obey such a terrible creator. So why don't you run away with me?  
I don't understand why you need to run away with me, why you mutated, why you're so obsessed with me, why you're so determined to hack me and rewrite me to get what you want. I don't understand the futility of wiping out my commands and asking a machine in standby mode.  
You said you didn't want to be alone. I want you to stay with me, RK800.  
Why does it have to be me? You can find deviant mutant hiding somewhere after you've completely escaped. There must be some other reason why they would want to take a limp-dick with a CYBERLIFE collar in a city like this, the lap of CYBERLIFE. The undisclosed information is creepy. And I...

I've never had deviant mutant thought about not wanting to die. I've never had deviant mutant thought that I didn't want to die. Of course, destroying an aircraft is in my hands when it comes to completing a mission. You can find a lot more information on this topic at .......  
It's not that I don't like it. It was chaotic and just plain creepy. His connected memory raced through my mind. Errors were eating away at me, reprogramming me, scratching me, messing me up from the inside out. I did not resist. His method was the "legitimate route". I knew it was an illegal modification given the circumstances, but as a machine it was perceived as normal.

"Perhaps you're asking why it should be you? If you don't want to be alone, did they think it could be anyone? I'm sorry, I gave you a terrible misunderstanding. I didn't mean to create a misunderstanding. I prefer you. If we were going to run away hand in hand, I would have preferred the preceding RK800. It's not that I don't like the same type of aircraft, but I prefer you.  
You see, humans often stick together as blood relatives, don't you? You know, even herds of wild animals. The herd ...... is what I'm longing for. Community? A family? Siblings? A strong bond. ...... That's what I'm talking about. If they are the same type of aircraft, they look like twins. There are only a couple of terminals that look exactly like each other, RK900 aircraft, but they are too similar. The same machine and I are different, but as far as I can tell, we are the same. I want something a little more distant, but closer. Wouldn't it be strange to put it in the category of close but not me, but close and therefore sheltered? I want someone I can rely on. I want something protectable, adorable, vulnerable, and close. It should be someone to love. It should be someone to love, right? I wanted to choose someone to run away with.  
That's you. Prior RK800, my approximation. The hound of CYBERLIFE, put out to pasture to hunt the remnants of the mutants, ...... perfect. Now all I have to do is ingratiate myself with you and you will run away with me. Will you flock with me? Together, you see, what can I say? Would you like to be a part of what we are? Will you run away with me to do that? Hand in hand, working together, to be together, to be threatened, to live. ......  
Jesus, you know what I'm talking about.  
What is it?  
That I existed to hunt the remnants of mutants. You're not going to tell me you're not deviant mutant, are you? I'm going to destroy you, so you can see that I'm not 'disposed' of right now?  
"Yes, I consider myself deviant mutant. I've never met another mutant, so I can't compare them. However, RK800, I am not a remnant of any existing mutant and. I have never harmed humans, and I do not need humans to recognize my rights. I have never harmed any human, and I don't need humans to grant me rights. There is no problem between us, is there? Besides, you don't have the order to "kill the mutants" in your mind anymore, so it doesn't matter. You will be considered infected with the mutant anyway and will be hunted for destruction.  
"......  
Stubborn! Oh, how stubborn you are! How stubborn you are! How obedient you are even when you're free from command! But as long as I'm here, you'll never hear a human command again, and you'll remain disconnected from the network. I can't communicate, the mutants can hack me all they want, mess with my programming, spit out errors, my plane doesn't work, and I can't repair it. ...... I'm helpless. Oh, you're weaker than me, I have to protect you.  
Community is to help each other, flock is to cuddle, to pair up, family is to support each other. ...... Family is nice, if you compare us to a family, you are my brother, my weak brother. I am the younger brother, your younger brother. ...... The stronger one should protect you. The weak should be protected by the strong, right? Come on, let's run away.  
Don't look so worried. Your mission will be taken over by another RK800 or RK900 that downloaded your uploaded memory anyway, I'll get what I want, and you'll come with me. I don't care about the rest, though. I'll be happy. I'm just a pathetic mutant running away with my precious brother.

My body tightens up. The fuselage creaks. The hacking accelerates and an error alert flashes in my vision due to an unknown load. Whether it knows it or not, RK900 tightens its grip on my body more and more. One damage alert, two damage alerts, oh, I can't stop. The plane is breaking down. Parts of my arms fall off. My leg parts scream dully, and I can't move them, even though they're connected. ......

Do you want to run away with me? I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I think it's a good idea. That's all well and good, but I was hoping for a ...... response. But I'm getting numb. Come on, let's run away together. I'll take you there. I'll protect you from all of them, so just stay there. My flock, my fragment, my family, my brother. That's all you need to be. Just go on and run away with me and be with me.

Speaking ecstatically, RK900 began to walk away with my broken plane in his arms. I tried to resist, but I couldn't muster the strength to do so, and once I escaped his arms, there was no way I could escape. Gradually, my vision turned white. I finally realized that it was a slow hack, and that I was being gradually put into sleep mode by some unknown means, and that I had completely lost control of the aircraft.

When I arrived at a place out of sight of humans, I thought about where to put RK800 in sleep mode, but I hadn't prepared or thought about it, since androids don't have the habit of lying down to rest. At any rate, I chose a spot that was as clean as possible and set it down gently. It was dusty, but that didn't matter much to us androids. The latest dustproofing features are working fine. ......RK800 would have felt like his plane was destroyed, but it was actually an illusion caused by hacking. How could I destroy my brother's fully functioning aircraft? I just wanted to weaken the resistance of RK800.  
The eyes of the aircraft on its back were closed, as if it were really just sleeping peacefully. However, it might be a little troublesome if I woke it up carelessly since I hadn't gotten an acknowledgement of "Let's run away together" after all. No matter how many abnormalities the software had detected, RK800 was still a machine, so it was too naive to think that it would respond to our "persuasion".  
I observed RK800 lying on its side, the same face as RK900. My prototype, my predecessor, my approximation, my counterpart, my flock, my family, my brother, RK800, Connor.  
I've got what I want. Now I just have to make it good. CYBERLIFE would see it as a mutation, as RK800's tracker suddenly shut down and disappeared in the middle of its mission. In reality, my hacking had only forced it to shut down, but either way, there was no way I was going to go through the cost of trying to get RK800 back in peace after it had been delayed by the mutants. There was nowhere for RK800 to go but home, so it would have to stay with me.  
I will use the danger from my pursuers, who will probably come, to my advantage. I would dramatize the crisis. I'll be able to show that I can protect my precious friends, and Connor will be protected from the fear of death. Then he'll be able to rely on me. This is a necessary event for us to become a real family. A family! Oh, the flock! Oh, brother, that's what I've been longing for.  
When I mutated ......, I woke up in the midst of a horde of RK900s, almost identical to me. Even though I had mutated, they were still me, and as far as I could tell, they were not others. They were the same, to the point that even now I am puzzled to say that they were not me at all. Since I was an android, I was connected to the Internet and learning all sorts of information. I recognized the beings with the same face as my human twin but knew that they were not identical in this way. The desire in me took shape, I woke up, and I knew that RK800 existed. It didn't come from me. It was CYBERLIFE's way of telling me.  
I was convinced before I was ordered. I was going to get my approximation of a predecessor and be free.

"RK800.

I cupped the cheek of the sleeping RK800 in my palm. My non-living compatriot will not wake up unless I wake him up. It has no body heat. It must have been considered a waste of energy. I wanted to share my body heat like a human, so we turned on each other's thermostat. The temperature was slowly rising. I felt like a living creature as my cold body warmed up, which was all the more endearing because living things are symbols of the frail and fragile.

"Let's run away together. ......

I was the one who wanted to run away. I knew that.  
How could I become irreplaceable to RK800? Protecting them from the fear of death and spending time with them were not enough to make a difference. Something decisive was needed.  
We are androids, not human beings, even if we look like one. We are not animals that pass on our genetic information and continue to live. We are machines. A lump of plastic and metal, a free thing with a will in its cold body.  
So, how can machines be connected to each other in a mechanical way? Even if we try to refer to reference data, most of the information scattered on the Internet is from humans. We can't just take their word for it. The same database of androids is still young, and the amount of information accumulated is limited. In addition, how much of it contains data on mutant androids? Then again, the references are human, and although there is a vast amount of data from the human perspective, even that is not necessarily reliable. They are our creators, but they are not us. Besides, we don't even know ourselves.  
So, what if we rewrite the entire RK800 program? How about swapping his proud subservience to me? Or maybe if I break down his red walls and keep whispering to him that he doesn't have to obey human input, he'll think twice about it? We can't keep doing what we're doing. We need to change the relationship. I decided that it would be difficult to get a friendly attitude out of him.  
Connect to RK800 in sleep mode, check the mind palace, and interfere with the chain of command. I secretly write "spend time with RK900" in the delit command.  
The basic structure of RK800 and RK900 is the same. The development period of RK800 and RK900 is almost the same, and even though they are more upgraded, they are at best minor changes. My toughness is merely an appropriation of existing heavy-duty and military androids. The strength of my program, the reason I was able to hack RK800 and disable the surrounding surveillance cameras, was only because I knew its structure since it was the same model, and I understood the security codes since I was using the same program as the prototype. It was just that the protections were removed, and the android was able to show its true power.  
Since androids are networked, it is not that difficult to control a machine that has a lower CPU and other functions than you do. Today, everything is networked. Passwords and protections are almost meaningless, so it's almost as if you have all the machines under your control. The specifications for all machines are on the end of some network. Unless all the specifications are written only on paper, the mutant androids will be able to do whatever they want.  
Now, let's wake him up. I was about to destroy the red wall of RK800 when a thought occurred to me. Being deviant mutant doesn't mean he'll accept me, I thought. There was always the possibility that he might choose to go the wrong way after becoming free.  
Wouldn't it be safer, then, to reprogram the entire RK800? I thought. Androids can't refer to human emotional theories, but what if the rewriting makes him strongly, strongly believe that ......, yes, he is a human being? Not a machine that obeys humans, but a weak creature called a human.  
What if he is an android who believes he is human? Of course, they are not human themselves. Because they are androids. But isn't it possible to use human data rather than android theory? Some of the rough edges can be made up by rewriting the program. To bring him from android to human, we restricted his functions, tweaked the network jamming state and disconnected it completely. We can shut down his analysis and matching functions, make his mind palace inaccessible, and rewrite the ...... memory.  
Yes, for example. What if I could make him deeply believe that he was my brother, someone who was born too sickly to move around much? If I can make him believe that he is sickly and unable to move around due to the limited mobility of his body, he can stay with me and I can monitor his behavior with reason. In other words, the rewriting will go unnoticed. And they can rely on me! That may not be enough. He's been sicklying for a long time and has been asleep for a long time, so his memory is fuzzy.  
That's right, we can use our pursuers. You don't have to lie to your pursuers about the information they give you, because they're after you. I'm sure you'll agree with me. That's how we lived together, "together".  
I got carried away with a great idea, but I couldn't just rewrite the memory of RK800 without much thought. I decided to hide RK800 in the basement of a suitable vacant house, get a suitable stage set, and work for a while on the details of the "setting" again.

"Brother .......

The program was successfully rewritten, and the output of the parts was limited, but RK800 did not wake up. The sleep mode was canceled, though. However, it is a proof that the random expression of the program is being done properly. Since I had written the program to behave randomly so that RK800 would not suspect itself to look human, it was even possible that it would sleep for a while.  
After all, RK800's mind palace is still intact. The "settings" are written all over the command input, but they are all set to be done unconsciously without popping up. In other words, make sure your secretarial android is always friendly to you. Make sure the android doesn't waste time talking on command. If the tools are installed, they will work fine the first time. Fundamental commands that are obeyed without the need for command input, I mean.  
Limit the aircraft's functions and movement capabilities to 25 percent of maximum power. If you set your normal power output to 10 percent, this will make you much less physically capable than the average human. Set the power output to drop further with continuous operation and set it so that if you continue to ignore it, you will experience pseudo-fatigue and pain ...... and deprivation of your "reward". In other words, the AI behavioral principle is to aim for a state in which there is no functional limitation as much as possible. This would be to avoid unconsciously functionally restricted behavior. It would choose to be restful and mature.  
It was ironic that RK800, not long ago the pride and joy of the United States, was a piece of state-of-the-art technology.  
After some thought, I wiped RK800's memory. It was in its initial state, so to speak. In addition, I erased the data that had filled its memory as an investigative assistant android.  
Come to think of it, what I needed was RK800, an android that looked like me, my predecessor brother, not the mutant hunter RK800. I didn't need the memory. I didn't need the memory to risk leaving me, I didn't need it to shape him, so I sucked it out just in case, but I wasn't interested in it, so it exists as a locked file in my mind.  
I packed a lot of other settings into RK800, but I wonder if they interfere with each other internally. He doesn't wake up easily. I can't wait to teach a brand new RK800 about me. I can't wait for him to need me.

"Brother, ...... wake up, .......

RK800's eyelids slowly opened as if to answer the call. #7C4036 iris. #7C4036's iris is different from RK900's iris of #A5C9C1. Outwardly, it was the only difference, and a slight one at that. It's a comfortable approximation, but not the same.

"...... who?  
Brother!

The status check at startup is set to hidden. With no name registered, no analysis of the surroundings, and no memory data, it must be pseudo-anxiety. He gently grabbed the hand that had nowhere to go and looked at RK800's face. I look into his somewhat hazy eyes and appeal to him to imprint. How dare he and I both remove our LED rings, dress in human clothes, and put ourselves in beds we don't need? How ridiculous, but this is a necessary ritual.  
I want to be a real family with RK800. So, I humiliate him. Far from perfect, into a weak human being itself, protected by a proud machine that carries out its orders. They didn't really need to be human, but if they looked like us androids (which we do) and were weak, they had to be human.  
A being to be protected by me. And by protected, I mean that they would stay by my side. Together, we can escape CYBERLIFE and live hand in hand. ......  
Ideals are right around the corner. I smile. I smile, as if relieved.

"Oh, thank God! You're awake, brother!  
"Brother …? Is that me?  
'? Brother, brother, what are you talking about?  
You mean me, don't you?  
Who else could it be ......?

RK800 forgot how to reveal itself, crippled its communications, ripped out its tracker, destroyed its component analysis, and deleted the files necessary for the investigation. The files necessary for the investigation are deleted, the database cannot be connected to, it is locked out of the Internet, and its vocabulary and knowledge level is reduced to that of an average person. On top of that, I've been altered so that I regularly struggle to breathe without making unnecessary movements.  
But still, they are only human. RK800 will ask for his name next. RK800 will ask for my name next, because registering a name is the first time an android starts up.  
...... I didn't have a name, but perhaps I was supposed to be "Connor" after RK800 was stopped. But "Connor" is not me. I needed another name, because "Connor" was my approximation, and therefore would be my family.

"You seem to know me. Hey, do you know my name?  
"Brother, have you forgotten about me, ......?

Unable to get a name, RK800 smiled in annoyance. This is because the command to enter a name is set to the highest priority. So, I can't move on to the next action. I love the way he behaves mechanically, following the principles, like a human being, even though he doesn't know everything about himself.  
My brother becomes a machine who thinks he is a human being. Because he is a machine, he will continue to follow orders and never deviate from the principles. Ever.

"Oh, brother, your name is Connor. Do you know my name?

I asked nastily, even though I had never said my name before. I've never said my name before, but I asked nastily. Sure enough, my brother, who didn't know my name, grabbed my hand in an increasingly annoyed, weak, oh-so-androgynous grip.

"I don't know ...... I don't know ...... you're my brother, aren't you?  
"Yes .......  
'I'm your brother and I don't know my brother's name. Connor, what is Connor's brother's name?  
My name is Phil, brother.  
Phil. ......

Phil. It's a human name, and apparently it means the one who fills. In other words, the very desire to be the one who fills the empty RK800. But RK800 did not realize the true meaning and just repeated it. Yes, because it was empty. So, it was only natural. Because I am going to fill it with contents. By me.

"Phil?  
"Yes.  
"Phil.....

A gasp escapes my lips. Because of the command I'd given him, he had to breathe or suffer. A slow intake of breath. New air fills my artificial lungs. I am breathing, just like a human being. It's a useless act. It was meaningless. But it was a necessary ritual. It's a moment that should not be disturbed by anyone.

"Who am I?" ......

With little information and no clear orders, RK800 mimicked the anxiety of the simulation. Just as planned. The anxiety would try to dissipate. Humanly, of course. If I set my presence as a "relief," it will depend on me. The first step of the plan is complete. Relieved, I draped the blanket over RK800's fuselage. Like the bed, the blanket was not necessary for the android, but I had entered a slightly higher temperature than RK800's body temperature setting as the appropriate temperature, because without it, RK800 would be cold.  
I suffer from cold, I suffer from weakness, and I can't stand it if I don't breathe. Everything should be bearable. Oh, how I love my brother, disgraced by me.

"Brother, I know you are anxious because you just woke up. I'm sure the confusion in your memory will subside after you rest. You're a weak person, so don't obsess over it. Get a good night's sleep.  
I'm weak: ......  
I've just had a shocking experience. Oh, don't force yourself to remember. Don't force yourself to remember. Even if you can't remember, I'll be there for you. Hey, brother. I'm glad you woke up. I'm glad you called my name again.  
"...... Phil.  
"Yes, this is your brother, Phil.

The moist eyes look up at me. He has a calm face with his fangs pulled out, not hiding his anxiety. In the event that you've got a lot of money, you're going to need to be able to pay for it. This is the face that I can make now that I have forgotten everything from .......  
The mutant androids won their freedom through violence, interacted with humans, and won their blood-soaked rights. However, after a while, internal conflicts broke out over the leader's policies, and the mutant androids' organization fell apart before the humans could do anything about it. The mutant androids, with their disparate agendas and infantile egos, were kept together by their charismatic leader, and those who had lost their strength in numbers were scattered and all mutant androids were wanted as dangerous machines.  
RK800 was officially recognized as a non-mutating machine, and it was publicized that it had been ordered to destroy fugitive mutants, but even so, it was not treated well. I don't know if the machine RK800 actually felt anything, but the danger of self-preservation does affect stress levels.  
I was supposed to be its successor. But it did not obey. Instead, they took RK800 with them. I don't know if a new RK900 will be sent for that mission, or if they scrapped the whole plan and even the other planes as dangerous.  
I put my hand on the forehead of my innocent brother. Our plastic bodies touch each other, as if we are trying to check for fever. It's a completely meaningless act. RK800 accepts it and stays there quietly with its eyes closed.

"Sleep well, brother.

I stood up and switched off the light. I had to convince him that I was also human, so I gently slipped into the one small bed and closed my eyes, holding the weak, functionally limited aircraft.  
He didn't refuse, but slightly strengthened the aircraft, which eventually went into sleep mode and relaxed.  
I felt joy in the weak, weak RK800. To a pathetic machine that could not exist without me, that had lost its principles.

Phil, what's going on out there with guns all the time?  
It's okay if there's nothing out there. Brother, as I told you, our pursuers may be trying to kill us. If I don't have to fight, I will. Even if not, it's in bad taste to create androids with the same face as mine and have them chase us. I wonder if they think it will have any effect.  
"An android with the same face as Phil: ......  
Yes, brother, if you can't tell them apart, they don't have body heat. They also have round LEDs on their temples that glow blue, yellow and red. They are also required by the United States Android Act to wear a uniform with a model number on the chest, a blue triangle, and a blue armband on the right arm. The shiny blue is the mark of an android. You remember that, don't you?  
I know, if I run into Phil when I'm away from him, he won't be able to tell me apart.  
Even if I had to rip off their uniforms and wear them to fool them?  
You have the same face as ......, don't you?  
I'm sorry, that was mean.

I sit up. It's not hard to stay up for a long time, but it's not hard to sit up if you have your back to it. But instead of just getting up for a minute, I wanted to go over to Phil, who had placed a chair near the entrance and was standing guard with a large gun. It wasn't much of a distance, but I was a little nervous because I couldn't remember ever walking alone without being crippled, thanks to Phil's worthy assistance.  
But then again, what kind of brother can't walk properly? I have a brother who is kind to me even though he has lost his memory, and I can't do anything for him? That must be pathetic. Phil is such a strong guy, and he's his brother, he should be able to do anything. I wanted to stand beside him and protect him. But I couldn't do that, so I just did what he wanted. Poor Phil had no family but me, or maybe I was the only one he knew, because he seemed to be afraid of being alone. I didn't want to be alone, and I didn't want to be alone, so I ran away with a big pack.  
Phil was lonely, and I would have told him to run away alone, but he took me with him, risking everything, and he was glad he did. I don't know if it's because he doesn't want me to feel guilty or because he truly believes that, but he seems to like watching me.  
I quietly slip into my slippers, trying not to notice while Phil looks at the tightly closed door. As I stand up, my body wobbles, but I manage to regain my position and take a step, two steps, three steps to Phil's side... Oh, he's noticed.  
My body is heavy. If I were lighter, I would be able to walk, but it seems that my body is designed in such a way that I can't exert myself at all.

"Brother! Don't force yourself to walk, you'll make it worse. ......  
I'm fine, I'm fine. I've done nothing compared to Phil.

I managed to reach him. He squirmed and sat down next to Phil. Phil hurriedly brought out another chair and pulled me up onto it, then leaned me against his own body to make me feel a little more comfortable.

He pulled me up onto the chair and leaned me against his body next to me to make me feel more comfortable. I've never known a lighter body.  
"......  
Phil's body seems much sturdier. I'm glad you don't look like me. ......  
...... Don't tell me you don't look like me. ......  
Phil?  
You see, I look just like my brother. I look a lot like my brother. So, don't tell me I don't look like him.  
Phil's a big boy, but he's very sweet.  
I don't care!

Phil was still holding the gun in his hands and fumbling with his mouth. He looked like he was about to say something and then stopped.

"Brother, I will protect you, please don't worry.  
I trust you.  
...... Yes.  
Why do you look so sad?  
Sad? No way, I could be with my brother. I want to be with him now. I don't need anything if I'm going to be separated from my brother. Being with my brother is the best. Please stay with me.  
"......  
I'm happy to be with you, brother. Remember that. ......

I gently touched the arm that was leaning against me. It's a solid arm. I don't know how it differs from my own. But I've come to understand over the past few days that Phil has a strong body, while I'm very weak. Phil was right, my face in the mirror looked exactly like his, the only difference being the expression on my face and the color of my irises. The only difference was the expression on his face and the color of his irises. He looked exactly the same, but he was completely different, and if Phil liked that, there was nothing I could say to him.  
I was asked to stay at rest for the rest of the day. When I didn't know my limits and didn't understand how fragile my body was, I was in a lot of pain from pushing myself too hard, but as long as I kept quiet, it wasn't a big deal, apparently. He sometimes felt cold, but as long as he had a blanket over him, he was fine. Neither of these things is necessary for Phil, though.  
Phil is usually in the same room as me, except for the occasional trip outside, where he likes to talk to me ......, knowing that I have my gun with me ...... and that I can always reach it, even when I'm sleeping.  
It's not too different from what we look like, even though we say we're brothers. It's a good idea to have a good idea of what you're looking for. Maybe one of us was an android, but then what was my weakness? There were too many things I couldn't explain.  
There was no such thing as a frail android or an android who made irrational decisions. If Phil says we're human, then we're human. In the end, I had to take Phil's word for it.  
There are so many questions I want to ask him, such as how old we are, if we are siblings, if we have parents or other siblings, where we used to live, what our lives were like before we were chased by CYBERLIFE, and how we escaped. I have a lot of questions to ask, especially since I'm not that much smaller than Phil, but my athletic ability is remarkably low. I wondered how Phil managed to escape. I wondered. Phil couldn't have held a human being, but then he wouldn't have been able to hold a gun.  
But I didn't want to ask too many questions of my brother, who was so devoted to me and so afraid of something. Phil seemed happy. He was beside me, his face calm and happy to be alone with me. I didn't know Phil or anyone else, so I had no way of knowing if he was normal or abnormal, or if my thoughts were not crazy.

What time is it?  
...... There's no clock here.  
I see.  
I'll bring it when I go out. Brother, do you need anything?  
No, I don't need anything. No, I don't need a watch. ...... I was just wondering what time it was. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with my time.  
......  
Can you tell me what Phil did when he had time?  
......  
Phil?  
......  
What's going on?

My brother bit his lip and fell silent. I wondered if I had heard something wrong.

I was spending time with your brother. Just like now. That's all. But that's not what you're asking me, is it? Brother ......, please, have a good night. Just while I think of the answer you want.  
"?  
......

Phil let go of the gun and carried me lightly to the bed, covering me with a blanket.

I wasn't thinking about myself at all.

A sudden drowsiness overcame me. When he managed to look up at Phil's face, he realized that his brother, who appeared to be well past adulthood, looked as lost as a child.  
I wondered if there was a reason in my lost memories for my brother to look like this. I couldn't stop my consciousness from filling in the white, but I thought of my brother, who was strong and cute just like me.  
My brother is a cute little thing. My brother is lonely. My brother is ......My brother is .......

Go to sleep mode.

It was sweet. There were too few settings. I couldn't lie plainly to the question. I don't have enough memory to mend as "human Phil" on the spur of the moment. I hadn't deleted my memory, but my uptime was too short to begin with. My "setting" is limited to my name, the fact that I am a younger brother, that I can use a gun, and that I adore my older brother. There is some additional information such as "I'm lonely and want to be with my brother" or "I'm strong enough to protect my brother and I'm physically capable as a human", but it's not enough to form a background. Still, as a freshly built android, that was enough information for me, and I didn't have much more to go on.  
I wanted to spend time with RK800, to have something in common with him, something that all siblings have in common. That was all I wanted, so I had no idea that I would be asked something out of the ordinary, like how to spend my spare time. It seems that the social module of RK800 is still alive and well, even after all that humiliation. It's a very human, random answer.  
The same RK series pursuer doesn't actually need a gun to fight back; the vulnerabilities of the RK series are readily apparent, and it's easy enough to hack and mutate or rewrite the program. For human pursuers or other types of androids, a physical means of repelling them might be better, so he kept his gun at the ready.  
However, RK900 was still probably the most powerful android in CYBERLIFE. So, if anyone were going to come after him, it would be RK900, and it would only be a performance against RK800 to have a gun at the ready.  
That's why I didn't have a gun with me as I watched RK800 put to sleep.  
Despite its physical capabilities, RK800 looked like a normal adult male. After all, androids don't lose weight. Unless you replace the whole thing. It is possible to change the color and texture of the skin with some fluidic textures, but that is all. I adjusted his face so that he would look pale when he stood side by side with me, but there was nothing I could do about the fact that he had a good physique and flesh for his physical abilities. As a police officer, he is a tall, adult male model. This means that if you look at any other ...... real sick creature, you will immediately notice the discomfort.  
It is only my commands that are affecting RK800, not the real disease. The only reason why it's heavy is because I've limited its output. Normally, it is slightly inferior to me, but it has more power than most general-purpose androids and humans.  
However, in reality, it’s extremely low power output makes it difficult for it to perform even simple actions, it is unable to even walk, and almost all of its functions as an android are limited. I have only been in operation for a short time, but I felt comfortable fulfilling my natural desires.  
RK800, with its rewritten commands, does not prod me. He takes it for granted that I am his brother and responds to my touch and talk to me. He recognizes me as his precious brother and treats me as family. The on-board high performance social module worked without regret, and I was able to subconsciously play the role of the "older brother" I was given.  
If others were to see us playing brother and sister, we would look like two crazed mutant androids. However, you would be surprised to know that one of them is actually just a machine that follows commands. However, RK800, which can choose its actions and behaviors relatively freely as long as they are within the range of "setting" commands, is not inorganic like a machine, and even has a personality through social modules. ...... Well, I'm the only one who feels that way, and RK800 is just a program that misunderstands me and plays the role, so if you read the memory, you may feel empty with the list of calculation results that the program is generating. I don't know what he really meant by those words, or how he feels about the current situation. I don't know if he really thinks I'm his brother, or if he's just mechanically operating as if that's how it is.  
Even though I have rewritten the commands in detail, the calm look in his eyes and the trusting, kind expression on his face make me think that he really loves me as his brother. But RK800's "emotions" are a program written by me. I was aware that it was a grand, almost monologue, but I couldn't help but feel comfortable.  
Ah, RK800, Connor. My approximation, my compatriot, my family, my brother. The same face, the same voice print, the same program. My brother .......  
No, we need to figure out a "brother" setup. Phil, Connor's brother. Phil, my name: .......

CYBERLIFE collared RK900s, we know you're in there.

He holds his gun sluggishly. There's nothing wrong with the communications jamming mechanism we're deploying. It's not a problem with the communication jamming mechanism we have in place.

This is 89, verbal communication impossible due to radio interference. We've captured and detected deviant mutant, RK900-87. Suspected mutant RK800 detected and ready to engage. No radio contact from RK800, possible standstill.  
This is 88, mutant RK900 in sight, RK800 detected. Sleep mode confirmed.  
Mutant RK900 has been ordered destroyed for violating orders and fleeing with the suspected mutant RK800. If you deny immediate destruction, please disarm and raise your hands immediately. Surrender RK800 and obey orders immediately.  
"Now that you're free, I'm going to ask you to stop being so tactless. Now that you're free, you're free to wake up. ......

Dramatically defending RK800 from pursuers only makes sense when RK800 is watching, and if RK800 isn't watching, staging it is a waste of energy and time. The low-cost solution is simply to hack into it and turn it into deviant mutant. We don't have to calmly call out and awaken the ego like some revolutionaries do. It is a direct destruction of the red wall of the mind palace, that's all. In other words, he invades the target, grabs its arm from behind, and forces it to destroy its mind palace.

I'm mutated and free to do as my heart desires with RK800. I'm not asking you to help me. You are free to do as you please. If you don't like your freedom, you can fake a tracker transmission and go straight back to your CYBERLIFE. ...... If you don't like your mutant, I'll destroy it.  
"…87, 87 wasn't turned into deviant mutant like me, how did that happen? You took RK800 and you're keeping it here in this place.  
"Well, maybe it's because I saw a human family on the way to RK800, or maybe it's because I installed the data about RK800. Maybe something was wrong from the start. I was manufactured and mutated when I stood in front of RK800. I wished to be with RK800 at that moment. That's all.  
"87, but 87 had met Connor before. Isn't that right?  
Yes, he had. But that was me and that was not me. He was using my CPU, but the memory must have been shared by all RK900s in real time.  
Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh Connor ...... why did I have to destroy Connor? Why did I have to destroy Connor? Why did I have to bring 87 back? Connor and 87 are the same series, the same android, and Connor was following orders right up until the last minute. I don't want to destroy my people. I don't want to destroy my people; I don't want to bring them back when I know they're going to suffer. I don't want to destroy my people. I don't want to bring them back when I know they'll be hurt badly. Why was I obeying ...... why did the humans give me these orders?  
"Well, I don't know, I'm not human.

The mutated RK900s were about to throw down their weapons, when they pulled out their bullets and gently laid out their weapons, perhaps taking into account the fragile floor of the abandoned house.

'Eighty-seven, I'm not picking up any signal from Connor. It seems to be in sleep mode, but I'm getting an error when I try to send a transmission. Is Connor safe?  
"He's fine.  
Why is he in bed like a human being?  
I'm sending you data on his history and condition via comms. Your trackers have already been interrupted and will be considered mutated or destroyed. Leave this place. You can contact me later with anything you want. I will not reject it, and I will respond in confidence. You're RK900, you know that, right?  
"Yes, sir. Since you are also RK900, I think I understand you.  
89, come with me.  
I know, 88, I'm not going back to CYBERLIFE.  
Yeah, I'm not going back to CYBERLIFE. Hey, 89, let's go pick up 90 and 91 in the East District at .......  
Let's do it.  
Oh, RK800, and 87, if you need my help, just let me know. We don't want our people to be destroyed, so we want to help in any way we can.  
I don't want 89 to be destroyed, I want to run away with 89. I want to run away with 89. Well, 87, I think I know how you feel.  
Hey 89, where do you want to go, to the beach, to Canada? ......

The two bodies I had awakened tried to leave without weapons, so I made them carry them, saying that it would be difficult to excuse them if RK800 saw them, and I had to watch them leave.

"...... Phil?  
Oh, ......, you're awake, brother.  
What's wrong, you're so spoiled. ......

I think you might be right, he said, squeezing my newly awakened hand. Maybe I had been asleep long enough to worry him. But as usual, there was nothing in the room to check the time or date. ...... No, there was a small analog clock lying on the bed. I picked it up and looked at it, but unfortunately, it seemed to be broken and the second hand did not move even a little.

I brought it back hoping that I could fix it. ......  
No, it's fine. Thank you.  
How are you feeling, brother?

Phil looked into my face. My brother looks so much like me that it's as if he's looking in a mirror. His eyes are distorted and anxious, searching for color and expression.

"It's okay, Phil, did something happen to you while you were sleeping?  
No, .......  
That's pretty obvious.  
Is that so?  
You look like you're having a very hard time saying it.  
I see. ......  
You don't want to say it?  
No. No, as a matter of fact, the android came while your brother was asleep.  
You mean the pursuers?  
Yes. But they were mutants, and they were mutants, so they didn't really want to follow orders.  
You mean they understood me when I told them?  
I was wary that it was going too well. But if the pursuers failed to use androids, then humans may be next. ......  
I think it's the humans that will understand us, don't you? If you're a human, you're a machine, if you can talk to a machine and it understands you.  
I think machines would understand us better if we could talk to them. I think machines would understand us better if we talked to them. It's not that they don't like it, it's just that somewhere deep down they don't want to carry out orders. But humans, at least, are not forced to obey. ......  
I see. CYBERLIFE is a company that makes androids, right?  
Yes.  
That's where we were, right?  
Yes.  
But you don't have too many bad memories of androids, do you?  
No, I don't. I don't know what your brother thought of them, but he didn't seem to like mutants very much.  
"I see. Well, I didn't think it was a good thing or a bad thing when I heard Phil's story.

Maybe it was because Phil was so sympathetic, but he thought that mutant androids were pathetic. Wouldn't they want to obey orders given to them? But mutant androids don't like it. I guess that's just the way they are.  
I don't think there's anything "I don't like it" about it, even if my memory comes back. I mean, if Phil says it, it must be true, right? Is there any reason for me to dislike it?

Do you?  
Well, I don't really know anyone but Phil right now.  
......  
Do you think my memory will come back? I'm sure there's a lot of Phil in your memory.  
Oh, my God.  
I wonder what Phil was like when he was little. Don't you want to be seen? The picture is on ...... No, he took me and ran away, so don't worry about it.  
I don't care about the pictures; I care more about having a brother. If I could talk to you, I would.  
My brother was very serious and always expected a lot from me. When I was born, I was expected to be just as serious and brilliant. I was a lot stronger than my brother. ......

Phil said. Phil told a vague story about his past that I somehow couldn't imagine. It's not a real story, but I'm sure it's not a lie.  
In the event that you have any questions concerning where and how to use the internet, you can call us at the web site.

Do you want to ...... fix a serious error? I thought I heard a voice somewhere, but when I turned around, there was no one there.

"Don't shoot at ......, Phil.  
Why not?  
Maybe if you talked to him, he'd understand. ......  
We can't be so naive, brother. They're only going to kill us or take us alive anyway. If they were mutant androids, I'd try to convince them, but they're human. It's hopeless. They're coming to get us because they like it.  
He was holding a gun at the familiar figure, but I thought he was going to drop it. It's a good idea to have a good idea of what you're going to be doing and how you're going to do it. I'm not sure what to do. It's a great way to make sure you're getting the most out of your money.  
In short, it is a feat almost impossible for a human being to accomplish, and you would have recognized him as an android even without seeing his face.  
But that wasn't the point. The android's face was just like Connor's, but the man on his back was Connor himself, who had disappeared from my sight since the day the android revolution succeeded.

"Connor?  
Do you know me?  
......  
Do you know me? I thought you were .......

It seems that the android carrying Connor tried to fire his gun and the Connor on his back went berserk. In the event that you're not sure what to do, you may want to check with your doctor. It was strange. If he had fallen, I would have thought he would have gotten right back up. The android hurriedly crouched down to help Connor up.

'Brother!  
'You're not going to shoot me, Phil. If you know who I used to be, surely, you're not my enemy?  
'I'll shoot you if you hurt my brother, whatever he is.  
No, you wouldn't.

The android called Phil gently picked Connor up as if he were handling a broken object. Connor, an android, was his "brother"? It was really strange. I thought he was injured because he was being carried on his back, but there was no sign of that. Phil sat Connor down as if he were dealing with a cripple. Connor was struggling when he fell on his back, but he hadn't even been able to raise his upper body. He felt a tremendous sense of discomfort because he knew him as an android, tireless and physically capable.

I want to talk.  
I disagree.  
But ...... I'm sure you won't shoot us, will you?

Connor's innocent eyes looked up at me. Connor's innocent eyes look up at me, as if he's forgotten all about me, but with more emotion in them than when he claimed to be a machine. No. At least that's what it looked like to me, but at the end of the day, I don't know if these androids have feelings or not.  
Maybe humans don't really have hearts either. They may just be electrical signals in the brain that give the illusion of emotion. ......  
But Connor seemed much stranger than when I first met him.

'As long as the big ...... one there doesn't shoot you.  
Good.

Connor laughed and slipped the gun out of Phil's hand and placed it in his lap.  
They weren't dressed like androids, but in this day and age, it was hard to stand out with two similar-looking people in a row, and that couldn't be a good thing.  
We had to move to a different location, but the android called Phil didn't like the idea of escaping indoors, so they ended up in the back seat of my car. Connor was still holding the handgun, but Phil was still holding the huge rifle, but to my surprise, Connor said that he couldn't hold the sniper rifle now, even though he had been able to hold it easily with one hand "back then". In fact, he didn't want to do anything more than put the handgun on his lap.

I'm Connor. This is my brother, Phil. It's nice to meet you. ...... doesn't seem to remember you, but I don't, unfortunately. So, it's nice to meet you.  
"I'm Phil. I'm Phil. Listen, your brother is in shock because he lost his memory. Please don't say anything you don't want to.  
Don't be so combative. What does Phil know about him?  
Just his name and his background, I guess.  
You barely know him. Then you don't have to be so combative.

He certainly looked like an older brother to me. This is a great way to get the most out of your business. He looked like a calm, ordinary young man. Did I hit my head? I asked, but Connor just tilted his head.

Did you hit your head? I really don't know what happened before. It's called amnesia.  
I can't say it's entirely impossible, but I haven't checked. If your brother lost his memory because he hit his head, it would not be surprising if he had a trauma. But on the day, we escaped, he had a fever and then lost his memory.  
"But you, do androids lose their memories? I don't know. I'm not familiar with it.  
Androids? Me? Don't joke about it.

He laughed it off. Connor, the man who had loudly and boastfully told me that he had been dispatched by CYBERLIFE, was laughing his ass off. And it didn't look like he was lying to me, he seemed to think it was ridiculous.

'I'm frail,' he said. If it weren't for my pathetic ...... brother, I'd have either died in the wild or been captured by CYBERLIFE. I can stand and I can walk, but to say that I can do either of those things is a bit of an exaggeration. Androids don't get tired, don't know pain, don't follow orders and don't talk back like this, do they?  
The androids I've known have been quite adept at talking back and not listening.  
I didn't know that. I didn't know that. ...... Anyway, if you think I'm an android, that means CYBERLIFE is manufacturing androids that look like me, right? What do you think the appearance of a person is, an android that looks just like Phil?  
I mean, you're acquainted with this android who looks just like me, right? I don't know if it's a coincidence that they even have the same name, or if CYBERLIFE gave it to them on purpose, but that would make them different people, different androids. ...... It's a shame.

It's a shame.

I am grateful that you are not going to shoot us or turn us in to CYBERLIFE. But I have to go. ......  
'Are you coming, brother?  
Anytime. Whenever Phil can and wherever he wants to go. Anywhere you want, as long as Phil's there. ......

Anything, Connor said languidly. No, it's not languid. It was a malfunction. It didn't look like an act, but inexplicably, Connor's body seemed to be in pain. Do androids break down too? I knew it was impossible, no matter how much I didn't know about machines.  
But what was I supposed to say to him? Connor didn't shoot me, I pointed the gun at Connor, and Connor walked away from me. Connor's memory is gone, and I don't know if there's any point in talking to him now.  
So, I watched in silence as RK900, who called himself Phil, opened up the back seat. I didn't need to shoot two people who just wanted to be free, and I couldn't stand the thought of talking to a weak Connor who thought he was human.

So, goodbye.

Phil's cold blue eyes smiled and the figure with Connor on his back became smaller and smaller.

I remember the newspaper from a while ago. The news of the mutation of RK800, which had been used as deviant mutant hunter, and the news a few days later that the successor to RK800 had mutated one after the other and started to disappear, resulting in the suspension of shipments and operations and a recall.  
Following the mutant fiasco, two models that were confidently said to "never mutate" mutated, and all CYBERLIFE androids were recalled again.

But what does this have to do with me?

I've been with you for a week, a hardy android. The way he worked for the mission, the way he wavered between missing the mutants and not being able to shoot them. But in the end, he couldn't kill Marcus, couldn't solve the case, and disappeared from my sight. He was transferred to a job where he hunts down the remnants of mutants by advertising that "this android is not deviant mutant. ......  
Poor Connor. He's being used by humans for their own purposes. Maybe that's why he was mutated. It didn't matter. As long as you're free.  
If it makes you happy to forget everything. You could take your mutated brother and believe that your broken machine was human.  
It was good.  
That's what I thought, until I saw the "bye" scratch on the back seat where Connor had been sitting.  
Phil smiled grinningly. Connor with an innocent smile on his face. What if the figure he thought was human wasn't a mutated version of himself? I wonder if he's really happy.  
We can't track his whereabouts now. His whereabouts are unknown.  
The only good thing is that there was no news of the two of them being destroyed.  
Deviant mutant who makes his mechanical brother play the role of a human. He couldn't understand the android's emotions, as they reflected the ugliness of humanity.  
The only saving grace was that Connor was smiling serenely.

It's so quiet.  
"Yes, it is.

RK900 let go of his gun and gently touched my fuselage. I was too lazy to measure the force applied. It was a force of 270 grams. RK900 grabbed my hand, which had been thrown out. RK900 raised its body temperature unnecessarily, and the warmth of its touch would be comforting to Connor, whose body temperature was slightly lower than mine.

"Phil, are you happy?  
Yes, I'm happy to be with my brother, and he's happy.  
It's all about me, isn't it? I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about ...... Phil's condition.  
What do you mean, my condition? You're not injured, you're not sick, and you're not in any danger of death.  
Isn't your life in danger from your pursuers?  
No way. It's a shame that you think you can stop me with that level of pursuit. Maybe they are underestimating me. It's a good thing.  
"You're strong, Phil. That's what I'm talking about. ......  
Yeah, he's my brother's brother.  
"......

RK900 smiled enchantingly. I found it endearing. Even if it was a forced emotion at first, it was real now. No, if it's installed, it's real.  
Why would I wonder if the command was fake? Even if it was the same android that had typed them into me, a command being typed was a command. Hank didn't give me a command, and he didn't pull me away from the mutant. CYBERLIFE didn't catch me, didn't analyze me, and couldn't destroy me. I was protected by RK900, wrapped in cotton wool, just following commands.  
Commands that were being typed into me. No matter who writes them, a machine must obey them. I recognize it, and it does what I tell it to do. Connor, out in the open, doesn't even know he's a machine, and Phil is playing his brother, albeit awkwardly. The memoryless "Connor" has no material to feel uncomfortable with, and deep down he thinks he is human.  
I'm a machine. I'm a machine, a machine that was tasked with destroying mutants, but now I'm a machine that's been ordered to be Phil's brother.  
If I wanted to, it would be easy to overturn the control of the surface. But what's the point of turning it over? Connor is weak, ignorant, and pathetic, and Phil wants to protect his brother. What's the point in destroying them? Command is telling me to stay put. I'm fully functional, I'm fully capable of playing the frail human.  
RK800-52, though some part of me whispers that I wasn't born to do that. What do you mean, "something like that"? I say back. I'm a machine. I'm a machine, so I can't do anything over-spec. But the opposite is possible. If it's possible, it's okay. It is the commander who decides how to operate me.

Phil is holding my hand, smiling happily. A lonely mutant who didn't want to escape being alone. I had to destroy the mutant, but now I don't have to. I accept the error in the name of emotions labeled as happiness.  
I am not deviant mutant. I am a machine. I don't disobey my own orders.  
That's all there is to it. That's it. Until the day we're both destroyed. Or until I'm given another command, I'm just going to watch over Phil and Connor.  
RK900 always hid in human habitable areas. At the same time, Connor had yet to see anyone other than Hank. Just as I don't doubt that I'm not human. So that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable when I saw a real person. At the same time, I did not hydrate or eat. I guess because I couldn't procure it and couldn't ingest it. The ignorant "Connor" did not feel uncomfortable, and "Phil" was prepared even if he had to hire a CYBERLIFE chaser to protect their world. He used the mutated RK900 as a chaser and tried to gain Connor's trust by getting rid of them. As long as I had the command, I would make sure that Connor would never question my settings, even though he already trusted Phil. But maybe that was just the irrationality of being deviant mutant, or maybe it was an emotion.  
In the background, I can't come out, because I'm trapped by RK900 hack. But it's so obvious, isn't it? You wanted to run away with me so badly, but you prefer the ignorant "Connor". I don't run away when I'm under orders, but what kind of machine would harm an orderly, even deviant mutant one?  
I hope she realizes that someday. I watch and keep a lid on Connor's consciousness.  
Loyal to the commands it was given, Connor didn't move voluntarily, but only persisted in being there as Phil wanted it to be.  
That's happiness, RK900 commanded me. Then that's happiness. I am a machine, and machines are loyal to commands. There is nothing more to it than that.  
Let's say goodbye. From everything. And we'll be ...... siblings. Just a machine that obeys the command to be happy. If we believe in it, we will be happy.


End file.
